Ambitions
by ImCanadaYourOwner
Summary: Omega's. People who were seemingly created for the sole reason of having children and looking after them. Alpha's. People who were created for the sole purpose of working, supporting, and knotting Omega's. People realised if society were based to work on this and this alone all would go well they needed a middle man. So Beta's did little and petty work. That was society.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello! So this is my first story and it takes place in a Alpha/Beta/Omega AU like I wanted! Ok, I don't know how long this first chapter will be but i hope it's good enough to set the story line. Warning: There is Yaoi or Boy on Boy so if you don't like that then leave now. you were warned. Ok, enough of my talking! I hope you enjoy the story and please review but no flames please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot. All rights go to respective owners.

In this society based on what Nature you were born as things seemed balanced enough. Alpha's did the best jobs. Beta's did any kind of job but couldn't compare to Alpha's, and Omega's did little to no jobs mostly staying home doing nothing other than housework or tending to kids. No one really complained because majority ruled and most people liked the system. And so since the good Omega's were rare it's only natural that they were kept separately. Away for the corruptive society and in near complete solitude. Where only those of their own kind and workers could come in contact with them. Thats where a certain 3 Omega's are. Kiku Honda, Mathew Williams, and Tino Vainamoinen. What's special about these 3? There the most valuable and expensive Omega's in the world. Now here they are weeks from it being decided who buys them.

"I can't believe it! The training is getting so intense!" Matthew said quietly as he flopped down on his bed and sighed. In a few weeks he would be chosen by someone to be taken home, knotted, and become a mother… Honestly he was a little nervous, but that was only because the Alpha who chose him could be nice or cruel. Violent or gentle. Well as gentle as a Alpha gets. He knew he was worth a lot though so he liked to think they wouldn't sell an expensive Omega like him to a violent Alpha with a criminal record. it just seemed too unlikely to him. Sighing again he sat up and began to get ready for dinner. To make sure the Omega's all ate enough and socialized enough (because they weren't allowed to leave unless it was authorized) they were all required to go to mandatory things daily unless in heat. These things were meals, social time, and there etiquette classes but you only really sat with the people of the same worth as you in etiquette classes but that's because you needed to learn a higher or lower amount of etiquette depending on your worth. Which is why his only two friends and him were always together when they were out of their rooms.

After making himself presentable the blond made sure everything in his small room was in place and after he had smoothed out his bed of wrinkles he heard the sound signalling the doors opening meaning it must've been dinner. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when a bell rung. soon after he heard the chatter of omega's who were eager to talk. After checking his room once more he found it fine and left. The Canadian's head turned side to side as he walked searching for his 2 friends.

A few feet away unbeknownst to the quiet Canadian was fellow Omega, Tino Vainamoinen who had a devious idea. He slowly and quietly approached the slightly taller male and when he was close enough whispered into his ear "Boo." causing the already slightly jumpy Omega to basically hop out of his skin in surprise, "Huh? Where's Kiku?' The Finnish Omega asked Matthew when he noticed he wasn't anywhere around. "Huh? I thought he was with you." The male replied giving him a confused look. "His heat isn't coming up or anything is it?" Tino asked knowing he was a bit forgetful. "No, his heat is next month." Matthew affirmed looking around worriedly. "I'll ask his watch guard for today which way he saw Kiku leave." Tino said seeing the worried expression on his face.

When he got there he found the worker holding Kiku up. "What happened to Kiku?!" The Finnish man asked bewildered. The worker looked up and said "He keeps crying. I don't know why he just does. Here take him to dinner." The worker gave him to Tino and left. "Typical. None of them care about us." Tino scowled but his face changed to one of concern soon after. "Kiku, what's wrong?" The Japanese man seemed to have gained his own wits about him and said "I'll tell you later, let's go and eat I'm hungry."

"And that's what happened." The Finnish Omega concluded the story to the Canadian at dinner. "And he will be telling us about it if it's the last thing he does." He gave his friend a pointed look. Seeing that Matthew sighed, "He was obviously upset about something so don't look at him like that or pressure him." the Canadian scolded. "Now Kiku are you ok?" The black haired man looked up and nodded. "I'm sorry to cause you such trouble, it's honestly nothing important. I was just a little worried about leaving. You know i never really wanted to leave and now that our Picking is coming up I guess i just broke down." He confessed looking down feeling embarrassed. "Oh Kiku, listen to me." His friend said gently hugging him. "You don't have to worry they would only ever give us to the best because it makes them look better. Besides, since all 3 of us are the most expensive Omega's around our Alpha's will probably the richest around and if there's something Alpha's love its socializing." The finnish Omega had successfully calmed down the Asian man and breathed a sigh of relief.

The Canadain of the 3 smiled fondly at the 2 but a glance at the clock made him gasp. "Guys we only have 10 minutes left to eat!" He exclaimed and they both turned to him shocked at the news. "Then we better hurry if we want to finish in time." The Finnish Omega said determined to finish his food. Seeing this both of his friends laughed at him. "Don't laugh I'm serious!" He insisted just making them laugh harder, so he gave up and smiled with them.

When they actually all finished their food they had about 2-3 minutes left before the bell would ring signalling everyone to go back to their rooms to shower and then get ready for bed. Today they honestly wanted a little more time together because no matter what they said about staying together even though it was likely it hardly happened and wasn't mandatory. So far they had been spending their time together carefully because their Picking was coming and soon. "I'm surprised we made it in time." Matthew said with a sigh once again. "Yeah but we still cut it close and have to go soon." Kiku reminded him. "Your right and the food made me tired night moi."

With that the bell rang signalling shower time. "Ok night." Matthew said very reluctantly. He didn't want to go. "Good night." Kiku said formally as he turned and walked to his room deep in thought. Had he really cried that much earlier? He couldn't believe it! Sure he really didn't want to leave but still! Maybe it was it was a good thing he cried though. He certainly felt better now and he would sleep well that night. As he prepared for his bath he couldn't help but worry though. What if his Alpha didn't like him and returned him? Returned Omega's were sent to go work as prostitutes and he was way too scared to do something like that. He didn't know the first thing about pleasing a man in that aspect. I mean sure he knew how to have sex and he'd had a heat before but he'd never actually had sex before and probably wouldn't be very good at it until he had experience under his belt.

"Agh! Stop thinking about that." He scolded himself as he got in the shower and started to wash all the dirt and sweat from his body. He really did have a long day. Quite frankly he was exhausted, dinner had taken the rest of his energy but it was worth it to be with his friends.

His friends who after the PIcking he may never see again… He didn't want an Alpha to be his only companion for the rest of his life. He just wanted to stay here the rest of his life with his friends. He didn't care if he got old and died as long as he was with his friends. He knew it was a selfish thing to think and that his friends were really excited to leave and see the world but he couldn't help it, he was naturally a seclusive person. Of course that just brought his worth up making it more likely that he would be picked but he didn't care about that either.

After he got out of the shower and changed into his sleepwear he really felt relaxed and nearly forgot to turn off the lights before he got in bed and fell asleep for the night. He fell asleep the second his head touched his pillow.

When he awoke he was in a completely white space. Then he saw his friends appear with two figures. It was then he noticed that their was one next to him. By the way he was holding him he must've been a Alpha. The Alpha's all walked over to each other leaving the 3 Omega's to talk. "Matthew! Tino! What's it like at your Alpha's house?" he asked them before they could question him on the matter which cause them to giggle in return but before they could answer he woke up. "Huh?" He looked at the time and it said 6:00 a.m exactly time to get up again.

A/N Ok! So that was the first chapter I hope you liked it and remember constructive criticism appreciated but please no flames! And if there are any mistakes sorry because I don't have a beta. Well until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the second chapter! I started working on it almost immediately after i finished the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot all rights go to respective owners.

"Remember Tino, you never speak out against an your Alpha in public and in private it's still seldom." Tino's teacher reminded him as he left. Tino immediately slumped his shoulders glad his lessons were finally over. That meant lunch wasn't far behind so he had to get ready. He got up and prepared to go to lunch, straightening his clothes, smoothing out his sheets on his bed, brushing his hair, and tidying up his small amount of writing books. Smiling satisfied he decided to use his small spare time to practice his singing. He liked singing in his free time. Of course no one knew, that would be embarrassing.

Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu Väsy, Väsy, västäräkki.

Nuku, kun mei nukutan, Vasy, kun mei, vastyan

Nukuta, jumala, lasta Makauta, mairainen.

Kuro kiisan, silmät kiinni Anna unta, aamuun asti.

Kuro kiisan, sulmat kiinni. Anna unta, aamuun asti…

Tino didn't even notice that bell had rang and that his friends and guard had been listening to him singing so he was startled when he heard clapping. "huh? Ah you heard!" He cried embarrassed covering his bright red face. "Your singing's beautiful!" Japan exclaimed smiling brightly. His canadian friend nodded just making Tino blush harder. "You're embarrassing me!" The color red he could put some of the reddest tomatoes to shame. "But it's true." The guard even insisted and he sighed. Why are you all even in here? Don't tell me the bell rang!" He suddenly remembered. "Alright then we won't tell you." The canadian smiled at him teasingly. "Ha ha, very funny let's just go eat." The finnish omega told them and set out without another word.

As they entered the cafeteria he immediately knew something was wrong. "Hey guys, doesn't something seem odd to you?" He asked his friends. For one thing the lunch room was empty and silent and there were no guards to make sure everything was ok. He turned to look at his friends they had disappeared. Then a voice said "Tino you can't run from the Picking, you can only prolong it this time." and with that everything faded to black and he woke up to the lunch bell ringing.

Sitting up gasping he looked around alarmed before calming his breathing and nerves before putting on a smile getting up and leaving. 'It's ok it was just a dream…' he thought as his friends came into view.

"Kiku!" Kiku heard Tino call his name and looked over. "Ah Tino, good afternoon." he greeted him as Tino hugged him happily. "Hello! How are you Matthew?" He asked calmer knowing the canadian wasn't good with surprises. "I'm doing quite well, and how about you?" "I'm great!" He said even though Kiku noticed a quite falter in his smiler and his eyes reflected a different story. What could be wrong…? Hmmm he'd have to look into that… "You coming Kiku?" Realizing he wasn't paying attention he looked up "Oh yes sorry let's go." He'd think about this later for now he'd have fun with his friends.

"Hey Matthew how were your lessons today?" Kiku asked to get his mind off of Tino's strange behavior. "Oh they were quite fun today." The Canadian said happily and began talking about his day with Kiku listening while eating and Tino commenting. Whenever Tino commented Kiku payed close attention to what they were about until one comment rubbed him the wrong way. "...when suddenly i thought of me, handling myself i nearly started trembling." The blond laughed at himself softly but Tino suddenly looked so scared and tried to smile but it was shaky and the comment was off "But we'll always be together." As if he doubted it.

Matthew looked shocked at the comment and Kiku couldn't keep quiet any longer and said "I wasn't going to say anything thinking it unnecessary but after hearing that comment i know it's very necessary. Tino tell me what's wrong and don't lie." He hated it when loving, sweet, happy Tino tried to lie. "I can't fool you huh?" Giving a bitter smile he got a far away look in his eyes. "I didn't wanna tell you but i suppose I'll have to. Lately I've had a lot of dreams where we go somewhere and you'll disappear and I'll be all alone. Meaning you were chosen at the picking and not me. I was gonna be taken there and I don't wanna go there. I don't want you to leave me. I want to be together forever." He finished with tears in his eyes.

Kiku heard this and was horrified at what his friend was dreaming about. When Tino finished he motioned for Matthew to get up with him and Matthew go the idea and they both went and hugged him. Looking up surprised at them taking the initiative he smiled warmly and hugged them back.

"Don't worry about that, we'll always be together. You worry about not getting a sleazebag of a person." KIku told him smiling still as he pulled away with Matthew following suit. "Now let's finish eating. Lunch will be over soon." Smiling Tino nodded and for the rest of their lunch period things were peaceful. They talked about everything and nothing and when the lunch bell rang signalling the end of lunch they weren't worried about anything except how boring their next class would be or how they didn't want to see their teacher.

"Well I'll see you in class." Kiku bid his friends goodbye until class and was about to leave when suddenly he remembered something he had wanted to tell him. "Ah, I almost forgot. Matthew if you have any worries you can always tell me." Matthew was the only one out of the three who hadn't confessed what he was worried about. ANd that Canadian Omega may be laid back but anyone would worry about the picking and he was no different. "Oh, of course i wouldn't want to worry you guys." He responded with his normal easy going smile that he usually had. Well that or a shaky one meaning he was about to cry out of happiness but that would not be good it.

"Well, see you around." The Canadian said heading for his room. Upon arriving at the place his smile fell. What had Kiku meant by 'If you have any worries you can always tell me?' Did it mean 'I'm being polite and saying that instead of just tell me what worries you.' or 'I can tell something is bothering you so tell me what it is.' or did it mean something else? Is he overthinking this? 'What does this mean?!" he mumbled to himself frustrated that he didn't understand.

Giving up for the time being he began picking up his books for his last 2 classes for the day. This was his last day in class. Then they would just sit in a room during class time so they get used to long periods of being alone. They would get to do things but only things like cleaning, cooking, sewing, writing, and singing. Matthew would spend most of the time cooking and sewing. He liked to do both and was very good at it. He would request a cookbook so he could try cooking new things too.

The bell rang interrupting his thoughts so he picked up his book and left towards his class forgetting all about Kiku's words. Arriving at class he was putting his books down when the teacher came in and said "As you know this is your last day of class before your days of solitude so as a parting gift I will give you each one thing that isn't provided. 1. Cookbooks 2. extra books for writing 3. Art supplies." So that's why he asked them what they like to do! "Kiku you first." The teacher said going by first name order of course. "Thank you sir, the art supplies please." Even though he replied dully he had a certain spark in his eye. "Matthew." He stood up and picked up the cookbooks. "You have no idea how happy I am that you did this sir, thank you." "And Tino." He finished. The finnish boy stood up happily accepting the final item. "Thank you so much!" He cried happily. The teacher smiled warmly then said "Now on with the next 15 minutes of class."

When he returned to his room he was so happy he could have sang Canada's anthem in front of everyone. Almost. Matthew was too shy to do that. The blonde was so jittery that while he got ready to take a shower he hummed the anthem. The rooms are soundproof so no one can hear anyone in their heat cycle but sometimes Matthew swore their guards could hear everything and it made him nervous.

Stepping into his bed after his shower he even had a hard time falling asleep. When he did drift off he had good dreams about the solitude. Being alone never bothered him unless people were ignoring him. That was loneliness, not solitude. Solitude was being alone. Loneliness was the feeling of having no one. A feeling he was quite accustomed to when he was little. Not anymore though. Shaking the thought from his head he fell back into a blissful sleep.

A/N It's finally done! This took like 2 days to get done! Well R&R and i hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I actually started this chapter a while after I finished the other chapters so I'm not sure when it will be posted but hopefully by Friday! Oh and I realized I kept forgetting to bold the author notes. I will try to remember that from now on. Well anyways, enjoy and R &R!**

Kiku woke up feeling a bit nervous. Sitting up he suddenly didn't think he could do it. He'd always been around people since a young age, especially when he was younger having many siblings. Although his older brother, an Omega like him, was on the outside not being worth nearly as much as him and, his other brothers were all Alpha's but they still hung around him unlike most Alpha and Omega siblings. Then of course when he got here at the age 9 he met Matthew and Tino almost immediately. Resulting in him becoming very accustomed to being around people. This was going to be very hard for him he could already tell.

Getting up he began to prepare for his first day of solitude by making sure his room was perfectly clean, getting his books, and making himself presentable. After he was ready he sat down and started to write his name on the art supplies he got from his teacher. Or his old teacher now. Right as he finished the bell rang signaling for his departure from his room which would soon belong to some other Omega.

When he made it to the designated area to wait he was greeted by the sight of three seemingly disturbed Beta's. He walked closer to find they were staring at a paper that the one in the middle held tightly in his hand. When they became aware of his presence they immediately did as they were taught at training and put it away in the middle one's pocket.

As it later turned out the one in the middle was his escort and the paper said who had purchased him. Why it was a shock he didn't get but the beta said he wasn't allowed to say who bought him. It was 'against the rules' but Kiku didn't care about that so much. What he really cared about is that it turned out that he ended up having to wait a while by himself having arrived early and they couldn't leave until all 3 were present although, he was a little glad since he could see them for what might be one last time. The waiting was tedious though since he had arrived 20 minutes early being paranoid about being late. And the waiting in the common rooms might've made saying goodbye ever harder anyways.

When his friends finally got there he could see they had been crying and knew if he were there he wouldn't of been able to pull himself together so decided his 20 minute wait was for the best. He smiled at the sight of them but it faltered a bit as he thought of this being the last he was ever going to see of his friends. However likely or unlikely it was because of their worth and the wealth it would take for the person who bought them afford it.

Kiku went to speak but when Tino saw him he suddenly hugged him and said into his shoulder "Why didn't you come to the common room? You didn't want to cry in front of all of the other Omega's right?" and before Kiku could respond his eyes became blurry and he felt a trail go down his cheek, and pretty soon he was a sobbing mess. In between sobs he would say things like 'I don't wanna leave you guys' and 'I'm sorry' until Tino and Matthew had successfully soothed him. "Well guys, let's go." Turning to the 3 beta's 5 minutes early Kiku said "We're ready for the test." and without any further questions they were each led by a guard to an all white hallway. Then they came to an intersection with 3 different routes and each went down a different one and would possibly never see each other again.

Tino knew he'd been taking this surprisingly well but that's only because deep inside he felt they would meet again. Even if it was just him telling himself that it was all the hope he needed to hold himself together enough to comfort his friends. Besides he'd have loads of time to cry while he was in his solitary room. Speaking of which they had just arrived. Giving a curt nod of his head the beta then turned and swiftly shut the door locking it behind. Tino could just picture his retreating form. Well this is was the signal of no going back. No more getting out of this. The guy who bidded on him would probably be here in a few hours.

Now other than solitary tolerance this test was designed to test 2 other qualities. Patience, and the ability to amuse oneself. Since the Alpha who bought them may have to stay away from home for long periods of time they had to make sure they could handle it. To make sure they were fine when the Alpha came to get them they supplied them with food that they could cook if they got hungry.

Tino would spend most of the time sewing, cleaning, and writing so he knew he should be able to pass with flying colors but he was concerned about his own attention span or thereof lack off. If he were to pass he would have to monitor how much time he spent on each activity or he'd end up bored and therefore probably be sent back early into his stay with his Alpha. That meant he had to take this really seriously if he ever expected to see his friends again in this life.

He sat down on the couch and opened a book. The Finnish Omega had decided to begin passing the time by writing down song lyrics. His songs often started out sad and ended bittersweet borderline happy so he wasn't surprised when after about a half hour a of brainstorming he ended up with these:

A room the darkness has come to love

A witch so hauntingly then appears

She greets me only to turn and say goodbye

The time the seasons began to freeze

The days that never passed would pile up as snow

I think about it all of the time

"I made it your favorite

Color, you'd love it just look and see!"

Then one at a time those

Bonds that we tied too tight ripped a seam

Before I fixed my eyes

All that we wanted, but way too unsure, too afraid

Had fallen through our fingers way too fast

And scattered away

And now I'm left standing on this lone monochrome stage

Can't run away in this tv-like play

Crying to skies, I'd rather die and be reborn

So I can repaint the fourth dimension so bright

I'm sure it never will fade

And something new will break the day

Around in circles, my everyday

Is trapping me from running away

The flicks and ticks of sunlight breaking at dawn

The greying days of season-less haze

Bleed on and on, relentlessly on they fade

Or that's the way it kinda had felt

And all at once that truth, clear to see

Left disappointment deep underneath

We felt the pain we'd tried so hard to keep away

In the haze, just so afraid of getting too close,

We ended our story

Let's open up and write in it again

Left standing on this lone monochrome stage

Can't run away in this tv-like play

Crying to skies, I'd rather die and be reborn.

So I can repaint the fourth dimension so bright

I'm sure it never will fade And something new will break the day

Looking over the lyrics when he was done he sighed content and happy with it. After seeing the content of it he realized just how much he really hoped his friendship would end up the same way just without the long wait. They just couldn't wait for 5-10 years. That is too long. Realizing he was just going to upset himself he stopped thinking about the topic and decided to start working on at least 5 more songs and then he would move on to some sewing. He hadn't sew in a while and had to make sure he hadn't lost his touch afterall. If he did he'd have to get it again no matter how hard. He was good at it to begin with though so not that hard.

While he started on his second song he decided to make this one a bit happier and also for the rest of the time not think about his friends or he might end up crying and he did not want that to happen anytime soon. He did not want his future Alpha walking in on him crying. He would look a mess and it just wasn't a good first impression in general to make on people. With those thoughts in his head he headed to work with a smile on his face.

Matthew was a nervous wreck the moment he got in the room. He knew how to be alone and all since he was used to being forgotten. The little time he had gotten at home when he was very small he was either forgotten, overshadowed, or ignored by his father, mother, and even twin brother Alfred, who of course was an Alpha. Now most Alpha's spend time with the dad and the Omega got favored by the mother but because Alfred was such a loud, boisterous, childish, and pompous Alpha he took all the attention from his shy older Omega brother.

Now normally that would be an advantage but it wasn't. Truth be told, he starts to panic whenever he gets to be alone because paranoia leads him to believe he will be forgotten if he stays away for too long. It was why he was at the facility. He got tired of being ignored and asked to come here. His parents didn't care and even encouraged it saying they would take him the next day and everything but he ended up just going by himself because they forgot because Alfred had demanded they go to the park so he just went on ahead by himself.

This paranoia had developed after he'd gotten good caring friends and had bonded deeply with them never wanting them to leave or forget about him. It was new to him and he loved it. No more being lonely and sad so he left behind his pasts in reality his past still haunts him in his dreams and of course his little paranoia. he could ignore it but it was really hard to the point he mostly didn't try. He knew though. At this point in time he was going to have to face his fears and stand the solitude for hours or perhaps the whole day. He wouldn't leave until his Alpha came to retrieve him.

Deciding to start doing something he went to the kitchen to start doing on tf the things he did best: cook. Most Omegas could cook very well or at least moderately well. All of the Omega's in the facility could cook anything they knew the ingredients to. But Matthew. He was a god in the kitchen. He could make anything out of the right ingredients. They didn't have to be the best either. They could be moderate and he could make it taste like an S class dish. It came from practice and talent. Since mostly forgotten he had to cook for himself when he was little and he just became very good at it. And overall it became his hobby and passion.

Looking at his choices in the fridge he decided it would be best to make a La Québecoise. A sweet from his home country. He wanted to try the recipe in the book because it looked much better than his normally bland ones. Makin recipes was hard when your bland. And it Matthew was anything other than being next to invisible, he was bland. It seem to come out of nowhere was the strange part. His father was perverted and funny and his mother way easily embarrassed but also sarcastic and bold contrary to most Omega's and there was his brother who was the ideal Alpha. Honestly he was very odd when his family was so eccentric.

While thinking about all of these things he began to make dough now that he had the ingredients he needed out. This was going to be a long wait but he was going to be sure he got through it and make darn sure he could be proud of himself afterwards knowing he faced his biggest fear and didn;t back down from it like usual but stood tall and completely ignored it if anything. He even was able to think about his family without crying or freaking out like usual.

 **A/N Ok I know this is WAY late but we suddenly got truck loads of work at school and i could barely sit down unless I was sleeping or eating I'm not aloud to have electronics at the table. ANYWAYS that song up there isn;t mine. It belongs to all rightful owners. It's called 'Reboot' by JimmyThumbP and sung by MIku Luka and Samune Zimi. The lyrics are Jubyphonics though. I thinks thats it so until next time bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I started working on this the day after my last chapter so I hope I finish this before Febuary 1st. Also this is where the Alpha's finally come into play! Yay! Well enjoy and R&R!

As Kiku finished his final page in his first book he noticed the sweet he'd put in the oven about an hour ago would be done in 5 minutes so he put his book and art supplies away and got up to go pull it out to cool and then put it in a basket for his mate. Right when he was putting the dessert away he heard footsteps so he hurriedly looked around the room to make sure it was clean before he quickly covered the basket with the cloth he had knitted for it. Making sure it was secure he picked up the basket and put it on the counter right when the door was opened and he heard two voices. Turning he could see a Beta worker who was talking to someone outside of the room.

The Beta worker turned to him and said "Your time is up. You have passed and your Alpha has come to retrieve you now Kiku so come with me to see him." and he turned and walked out without another word expect Kiku to follow and of course he obediently did so making sure he grabbed his basket and held it securely as he hurried in pursuit of the Beta. They walked down an empty white hallway, turned right, and then they arrived at a room with another white door. 'How did you find anything around here with all the white?' he marveled. He would've gotten lost quite fast by himself directions or not... The Beta knocking on the door brought him back to earth and he swallowed nervously before steeling himself.

When the door opened he found himself looking at a tall, handsome, blonde, male. By the look on his face and strong scent coming from him he was energetic and proud. Typical. Although when he looked into his eyes under all the Alpha traits he could see a look he often saw in his friend Matthew's eyes. Well meaning kindness. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad afterall. Then his Alpha said in a surprisingly quiet voice "Hello I am Alfred F. Jones your new Alpha but just call me ALfred." His eyes seemed to twinkle happily seeing him. He nodded showing understanding and responded "My name is Kiku Honda although I'm sure you know that." he was sure he would get hit for that kind of response but was surprised when he just smiled happily. "Well I hope you don't mind belonging to me." Even though they both knew he had no choice his words made Kiku feel a little more free. "No, you seem kind and just." He responded he would've said something else but just than another Beta worker came over.

"These are yours correct?" The worker asked and Kiku would have face palmed if his hands weren't full with the basket. "Yes." He replied and would've grabbed the books and art supplied but he realized his hands were full and Alfred stepped in immediately. "Here I'll carry them." The blonde easily lifted up the books and art supplies. "Ah ok if it's not a bother. Thank you." The Japanese Omega made sure to remember all of his manners and said next "Umm… Arfred?" Was that how you pronounced his name? By the look of confusion on the other male's face face probably not. Then understanding flickered across his visage and while smiling gently told him "Yes Kiku?" Kiku shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze before holding up the basket towards him. "This is for you." and Alfred gratefully smiled placing the basket on top of the books.

"Well Kiku what do you say we head to the car so we can head home?" He asked and Kiku smiled brightly at him nodding in reply. "Great, now I really don't want to have to put you in some cage thingy but seeing as I have to could you cooperate with me?" The honesty in the Alpha's eyes and tone made him compelled to comply. He blinked and swallowed forcing down his nerves before nodding and staying still while they put the cage in him. When everything was dark he knew he would leave soon and when the cage began shaking he knew he was going to start leaving. The last of his courage having already been used the fear overtook him and he cried silently in fear for the world of comfort and protection he was leaving behind. The only place he was sure of.

Matthew was happy with the result of his sweets. His first 3 sweets has been devoured by him already. He would've made another one for his soon to be Alpha but decided to sew something instead. Even if he was good at cooking he was still amazing at sewing and he was very proficient at sewing. The cooking would take time but he didn't think he'd have enough time. He'd already spent 5 hours cooking so his Alpha could come very soon. So sewing he decided was a better idea.

And so he began to sew a scarf for his future Alpha. Being from Canada and having only been to the countries England and France he was only accustomed to cold weather and didn't know if he could make any summer clothes. He had no idea how to make summer clothes actually. In the summertime or even the warmth for that matter, what do you wear? "Huh, i really have no clue eh? Well it's better to not worry aboot it." He concluded after wondering briefly. He'd always been layed back. Or so his friends insited. Maybe it was a Canadian thing…

Having finished his scarf he stood up trying to decide what to put it in. Hmm… Maybe a basket? But should he make it or should he use an already made one? Decided to weave one he grabbed his little weaving kit they gave him and he weaved one in about 10 minutes and he put the scarf in it. Smiling as he looked at it then he covered the basket with a plain handkerchief.

As he stood up his ear picked up the sound of footsteps so he picked up and packed away all his supplies. Holding his basket and his cookbook he sat down on the couch and when the door was opened a Beta worker walker in. The Beta worker saw him and signalled for him to follow and so the Canadian Omega got up and followed the Beta worker down countless white hallways until they reached a door.

The Beta worker knocked on the door and a soft voice from inside said "Come in Mattvew." and Matthew had an impression he meant him since it kinda sounded like his name with an accent so he walked in. He shuffled over to the Alpha with eyes and head down showing obedience. To his surprise he got a laugh from the other male. "Your ever prettier in real life than in the pictures Mattvew. Look up I wanna see your beautiful face." So Matthew looked up shyly and saw the face of the Alpha for the first time. He saw his blonde hair, and childish face which should've made him cute but the Alpha gave off a weird vibe, and deep in his eyes was a sort of cruelty. What kind? He couldn't tell. But other than his aura the Alpha looked perfect.

"Now that I've seen you I don't want to put you in the cage but I don't want to scare you so I guess I must." The Alpha spoke after a few moments of studying his face. He had a thick accent where was her from? He was dying to know since he could be like Kiku. The last of his kind. He'd never heard an accent like that before… The blonde Omega's thought's were interrupted by the Beta working beginning to put the cage on him. "Umm… Before I'm out in the cage…can I give him this?" He asked holding up the basket. "Well of course Mattvew!" The Alpha said. "Let me hold this as well." The cookbook was starting to hurt his arms anyways, and so he handed it over. He stayed still as the He sighed when all was dark and couldn't help but be excited. What was the world out there like? Matthew just couldn't wait to find out.

Tino could tell by the footsteps he'd heard he was the last to leave but he'd probably be the easiest to deal with. His Canadian friends was slow and laid back but also spacey, and his other friend was kind of uptight and so he was the simplest one. But he knew he wasn't as rare as his friend Kiku and wasn't as quiet as Matthew, but was worth as much because his natural mothering skills were stronger than most, he was a natural born polyglot, He was born knowing Norwegian, Icelandic, English, Finnish, and Swedish oddly enough since he was only Finnish, and then later his friends taught him Japanese and Canadian (a.k.a a mix of French and English) How he knew the other languages was beyond him though.

He sat down and began to look through his book looking for something suitable for his Alpha. A short while ago he had decided to sing a song for his Alpha since he guessed Kiku and Matthew made their gifts a dessert and patchwork so he decided to do this. He smiled at the thought of Matthew's cooking but snapped out of it and began looking 's when he had an idea.. He'd have to make another one before his Alpha got here but it would be worth it`. First impressions were very important after all. So with that in mind he set to work.

Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey just one second, hey, for a little while.

I only want to spend some time with you.

So what should we do? What is there to do?

I know! We could play a game together!

Maybe a word game?

Shirito'ri' - 'Ri'n!

Sorry, you must be bored with this already!

Maybe you're hungry?

Do you want something to eat?

I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.

Yes, I noticed, I can see

When take your eyes from me.

Just how much I wish you and I could be.

And yet I watch you pass

Feel my heartbeat racing fast.

My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say.

I just don't know what to do.

Speaking honestly and true.

It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?

Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey just a second, HEY! for a little while.

I only want to spend some time with you.

So what can we do? Just Let me think, now.

Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo?

Jankenpon! Uh, Something else then?

I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this am I?

Maybe you're hungry.

Do you want something to eat?

I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.

Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.

Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.

So, then would it be okay?

If today I heard you say something about you and me?

-Well, anyway-

I just don't know what to do.

Speaking honestly and true.

It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?

I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute

I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can't say it.

You're the one that I, um, you're the one that I, uh

You're the one that I, er, you're the one that I , I-

Hey honestly, I am, truly I mean it, er,

I just want to tell you, uh-

You're the one that I-

Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it's just kind of-

Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that-

I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this

I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous!

Just a minute!

I- That I- That- That I...

That I'm in love with-!

I- That I- That- That I...

That I'm in love with you!

Looking at the song it actually turned out really cute to his surprise. As he was closing his book there was a knock at the door and he knew his time to go was now so he stood up and went towards the door. When the door opened he walked toward it and stopped in front of the Beta worker who motioned for him to follow before turning and leaving. He silently followed with his head down staring at the book in his hands worried. Why didn't he make something else? Surely his Alpha wouldn't like his voice. Now he wished he had practiced a bit more… Before he could regret it anymore they arrived at a door, as white as the rest of the endless halls and rooms here.

After the Beta worker knocked on the door he stood there shuffling nervously. What would his Alpha look like? Would he really like him? What if he didn't like cheerful people? Oh God he was worrying a lot. By the time the door opened he was getting close to tears. He forced them down and looked up to see his Alpha and was taken aback by how tall the Alpha was. Now Tino knew he was short but he was dwarfed next to this man and not only was he intimidatingly tall but he had a really scary strict looking face. Then when the man spoke it was in broken English closer to Swedish than anything. 'He must be Swedish…' Tino thought as the man spoke to the Beta worker than said "Tino, din vackra." causing Tino to blush "tack själv." he said then remembered something. "Umm…This is for you Umm Mr...?" The Alpha seemed to have remembered not telling him his name and said "My name is Berwald Oxenstierna. Call me Berwald." The Swedish Alpha told him and he nodded. "Alright Berwald this is for you than." The Finnish Omega said with a solid voice although he still shook slightly.

"Well I guess I better get into my cage huh?" Tino said his voice shaking slightly now. Man this guy was scary. He looked like a killer with his face and height. 'But don't judge a book by it's cover.' He reminded himself as all became black. As he was moved into the car he steeled himself so when he came out he could talk to his Alpha normally. He can't be afraid of him forever for no reason right? I mean it would make it seem like he did something wrong when he just looks like that! 'Alright,' He thought 'I've got this!'

A/N This is pretty long but mainly because of the song i think but I don't really know. Oh well! I'm glad I got this up before Monday though! Till next time Bye bi~!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I literally just posted the 4th chapter but I have good inspiration and not a lot of time sometimes. Also in the last chapter I forgot to put translations and tell you something. Tino and Berwald will be speaking in Swedish from here on but I will put it in English and only put some things in Swedish using of course Google Translate. I only know curse words in Swedish from watching Pewdiepie. As for the translations Tino said Thank you and Berwald said Tino, you are beautiful. Also I wanted to say thank you to the 3 guests who reviewed and to guest 1 (as I will call you) I will be putting many AmeriPan moments!. Well that's all from me. Onto the chapter!

Matthew was jolted awake by the cage moving. 'I must have fallen asleep…' he thought as he saw slight bits of light filter in through cracks and crevices he could make out the Alpha who would soon knot him's pale hand. 'I never got his name!' The Canadian realized when no name came to his mind. Before he could think much else he was placed on the floor and knew he was being put in the room where he would make his nest. Matthew could smell what must've been the food he left in there for him. It smelled foreign, so he'd definitely never made it before. The cage door squeaked open and a hand beckoned him out into the room. Shyly the Omega climbed out and found himself in a homey darkish room. The Alpha smiled at him once more before turning and leaving.

Getting up he looked around and found a closet. He opened it and brought the blankets and pillows out of it and started making his nest. This would be the very place where he would sleep, mate, spend most of his pregnancy, give birth most likely and he would make it the best most comfortable place that he'd ever seen. As he covered most of the airy and bright corners with blankets he had to wonder did he fall asleep from too much excitement? In fact he didn't even remember falling asleep… Really odd…

After putting the finishing touches on he smiled and layed down on the blanket trying to adjust to the smell and feel of the blankets. Honestly, he was glad he wasn't stuck with an Alpha who didn't know what he was doing. He'd heard stories of Omega who hadn't gotten the proper treatment when brought home because the Alpha didn't know what he was doing and we're traumatized from it for the rest of their stories had always scared him. Shivering from just the thought of it. Settling down he began to drift slightly. Even though he knew he should eat he was too tired and he might've vomited it back up since his senses were in overdrive from all the new and different smells and sights.

When he awoke he could see the faintest hints of an orangish glow coming from the drawn curtains. He sat up and felt his stomach rumble meaning it was time to eat weather he wanted to sleep more or not. He crawled over to the food pile and opened a small basket. He found something that looked similar to pancakes, something close to oatmeal, what he thinks are dumplings, a dessert which looked a lot like pie and finally, what appeared to be some kind of juice. 'Cranberry juice…?' He silently wondered as he started on the pancakes. They had a sweet and tangy flavor and were especially good thanks to the cream he found under them. He drank some of the juice and found it to be sweet and slightly thick. It looked a lot like cranberry juice and tasted slightly like it but it wasn't. He put the remaining pancake's away and started on the oatmeal like substance. It definitely wasn't oatmeal to say in the least. It had a strong almost bitter flavor and if Matthew was as picky as his father he wouldn't have ate it. He didn't hate it but it was just slightly bitter to him. When he added some cream it became sweeter. Tasting the dumpling like food he decided he rather liked them and decided to save them for after he ran out of the pancakes and the oatmeal like foods. Afterwards he ate some of the pie and it appeared to have a peach and cream flavor to it and he quite enjoyed it. By the time he finished he had gotten slightly cold so he curled up under the covers. Being warm and full he soon fell asleep.

Kiku woke with a start. Had he fallen asleep from crying so much? Did he already arrive? Or maybe...was it a dream? But one look around him answered all of his questions. He was still in the cage (most likely from crying), he didn't arrive, and it was reality. He breathed in and out slowly then right as he breathed out the car stopped. He heard feet and then what sounded like the trunk opening. He listened with bated breath then suddenly the cage moved and he knew he had been picked up to be taken inside.

He knew he must be in the room where his nest would be when he was placed down. Having been in the dark for so long he had to shield his eyes when he opened the cage. After adjusting to the light he crawled out of the cage and stood stretching. He turned to were he thought Alfred was but was surprised to find the blond nowhere in sight. Sighing the Omega decided to thank the Alpha later after getting used to the house, and would settle for just making the next for now.

Turning to look around the room he noted it was painted to resemble cherry trees. 'He must've researched my culture!' He thought with astonishment. Never in his life had he imagined that an Alpha would be this kind. SInce he was beginning to be emotional he started looking elsewhere. 'I can be sentimental later.' he told himself and at that moment he found blankets. Since the room was so bright he used some of them to make curtains. With the remaining blankets he made what would be his bed and soon after he crawled in.

When he awakened he was greeted by a faint orange glow from the makeshift curtain. Sitting up he thought off all that had happened and sighed. First he got emotional when he first got here and now he was getting all sentimental. "It must be all the different smells." he decided before standing up and padding over to the cage he came in. He was surprised to find his art supplies sitting there next to it. Picking them up he checked for any signs of the Alpha looking through and found not one sign.

Smiling in relief he closed the book and walked back over to his nest with the book and supplies. Setting them down he began to draw. Since after 3 pictures it started to get hard to see he turned the light on. After what seemed like only minutes but what he knew must've been at least a half hour he finished his 8th picture and got up to stretch his legs and take a break. Noticing there was no more glow coming from the curtain he drew it back.

What he found was like nothing he'd ever seen. It was a beautifully dark sky with twinkling stars all over and a full moon. It was breathtaking. Amazing. Kiku suddenly had an idea on how he would thank the blond Alpha. 'I could draw him a picture… but of what? He seems to like my culture… I can draw him a picture using Japanese folklore!' and so Kiku set to work making a picture of a bunny in a moon pounding the ingredients for something and the folklore behind it under the picture. 'I hope I can finish before I adjust fully…'

Tino found himself in a room when he awoke and he immediately knew the purpose of the room. It was dim with no windows and his only source of light was the candles giving off a soothing glow and sweet scent. This was the room for his nest. There was already blankets strewn everywhere as though someone had just thrown them there but Tino could tell by the way they looked someone had tried to fold them couldn't and got frustrated. Chuckling softly he got to his feet and started fixing it up. Rearranging the blankets and some of the candles and then moving the cage to the far end of the room next to the door. Looking over his work he smiled happily but then realized he was once again tired. He hesitated before getting in because the smells were still new to him. When he got in he was surrounded immediately by a feeling of safety. Snuggling into the blankets he breathed in deeply inhaling the scent then he felt himself drifting off.

What had awoken him was inspiration. A new song had just come to him and he didn't want to lose it. Unbeknown to him was he'd been asleep for over 2 days. He hadn't slept well before this because of nerves. So instead of apprehension when he got up he was curious his body already having adjusted to all of his surroundings while he slept on. He cautiously approached the door as if it were a small animal and then gingerly put his hand on the cold brass knob. Slowly turning it and opening the door he stuck his head out of the door. He wouldn't go far today… Just to the closest room with paper and pencil. Stepping out he tip toed down the hallway having no clue what time it was. As he cautiously moved down the hallway he found that the smell of his Alpha was getting stronger so he hoped that he would find some paper soon.

He came to what appeared to be a kitchen and was amazed at all the smells that came out of it. Forgetting his mission completely he went in trying to follow the absolutely phenomenal scent. With his eyes closed he wandered around until he bumped into something big. Really big. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face, well face to back with his Alpha. Berwald turned and was surprised to see him out. "So you finally left?" He asked and Tino nodded. "Have I been in my nest for a really long time?" He hoped not, he'd been known to take a long time to do things. "No, only 1 week and a half."

The Swede responded before taking out 2 plates and started serving food. He gave one plate big portion of the foreign looking sausage with 2 pieces or bread while the other got some sausages one, piece of bread, and some vegetables. "Eat." The blonde turned to the Finnish Omega and handed him some food. 'Well, I am a little hungry…' The Omega thought before sitting down in a chair. "Th-Thank you…" He said quietly while he looked down. He didn't want to disrespect him. The Alpha sat down across from him. "Don't look down. I wanna see your pretty face." He said. Looking up Tino was surprised to find him smiling. 'He's really not that scary is he?' He thought with a smile of his own. 'Maybe this will work out...'

A/N AND I will end that there! So this took forever to get done because I had a hard time with one part. I redid it like 8 times but its finished! Please R&R and I might get the next one out before May or something! (Reviews motivate me)


End file.
